Z-3PO
"I'm programmed to recognize more than thirty thousand sentient species, you know. Of course I can identify a human!" - Z-3PO in the novel 'Master and Apprentice' Z-3PO (often called 3PO by her masters) is a femininely programmed 3PO unit active since 59 BBY. Z-3PO began traveling with R2-E2 as a counterpart sometime during the Clone Wars. Due to a similarly sounding name and coloration to renown units C-3PO and R2-D2 they are sometimes mistaken for those units when people hear of the travels undertaken by these two. The unit is copper and brass in platting (she was originally entirely Brass plated) with a blue mesh around the waist- part of her modification for work underwater as her first master had been seeking to explore the oceans of undiscovered worlds using her to potentially talk to fabled aquatics the master was searching for. Equipment While originally a standard 3PO unit Z-3PO for the sake of the deep space mission was modified by her first master. She has a storage compartment in her torso, has been made capable of operations underwater, and had her arm strength and dexterity improved allowing her to throw objects with one hand. These aside she has the functions of a typical 3PO unit. Personality ''"What are we to do? I can't function without a master." ''- Z-3PO to R2-E2 before the R2-E2 suggests they auction themselves off to the highest bidder at a public auction in exchange for allowing the auctioneer to keep the profits. Z-3PO found that demeaning of her but agreed after further coaxing by R2-E2. Z-3PO has qualities typical of the 3PO series but some quirks brought about by her history. She's better with children compared to the factory model and due to her modifications more capable of aiding them but when not protecting such persons she's cowardly. Part of how she survived a pirate attack in 56 BBY, though ever since such she's had a fearful disdain for pirates and crime in general. The first organic she served having lost it's life to such people. Unlike C-3PO who she is sometimes mistaken for Z-3PO had an aversion to the Rebellion; mostly as it was hard for the unit to see much difference between them and pirates. No matter the trouble Z-3PO found herself in with the Empire it could always be connected to her masters. She respects authority as legal authorities rescued her and the child she cared for over the course of 15 years from a drifting starship in Wild Space. Admiral Skreeg tried to whip her memory and had started to do so, robbing from her even the name of the person she first served but not memory of Pax Maripher. She's a bit 'snarky' and more easily stern or angry then other 3PO units but usually consigns herself to parameters set about by protocol. Z-3PO has had times of being masterless but in each she's sought a master. Those 15 years with Pax Maripher gave her a reason to continue operating- because someone relied on her. Z-3PO has developed a desired quirk of needing a master to feel useful. Violence "Go away, or you'll be in the pot tomorrow!" - Z-3PO holding off some wolf-rats with a ladle. Due to modifications made by her first master Z-3PO is capable of harming non-sentient life forms in the protection of supplies or her master and her master's company. She cannot wield a blaster or other ranged weapon but is capable of using ship or transport mounted weapons against other droids. She has some piloting and driving skills as well aiding in such. History Z-3PO's first master was captain of a starship exploring Wild Space, a portion of the Unknown Regions. The ship was attacked by pirates around 56 BBY and Z-3PO along with several other droids managed to remain hidden during the attack. After the attack they began looking for thier master when they found a young Pax Maripher, a Human child, to be the only survivor. Using what resources they could, and the ship's utilities designed for self suffeciency in deep space, Z-3PO, B-3PO, and G-3PO among others raised the boy for fifteen years before the ship was finally rescued. Z-3PO was most impacted by these early experiences. Sometime during the build up to the Clone Wars Z-3PO met R2-E2 and the two developed a fond though bickering relationship with one another. By 19 BBY, as the Empire swept through the Outer Rim the two units where looking for a new master. After work as waitresses at a diner on the backwater world of Tyne's Hokey the two became the peroperty of Jann Tosh, a Naboo immigrant to the world who was raised as an orphan by his uncle. Jann Tosh had also acquired another droid who ended up not being a droid at all but a Prince from the planet Tamuzan. The three had to work the Uncle's mines before finding a way off the planet to bring Prince Mon Julpa to Tamuzan. After securing his throne Jann Tosh and his love, Jessica Meed, became advisors to King Julpa and Z-3PO Royal Interpreter. As Royal Interpreter Z-3PO had some damaged brass plates replaced with copper ones. Z-3PO was serving the House of Julpa during it's campaigns against local pirates and it's peacemaking with the outer territories of the planetary kingdom. Z-3PO was only separated from this role while trying to look after the brother of King Julpa's royal consort who had stowed aboard a ship off world. When found by Jann Tosh Z-3PO was informed that the Imperial Academy doesn't allow cadets to bring their droids. He left them to begin his career during the 'Reconquest of the Outer Rim' campaign while they sought a new master. They found such in Mungo Baobab of the Baobab Merchant Company, where the unit was involved in an incident that involved Admeral Skreeg of the Imperial Navy. Master Baobab had been working to secure a trade deal with the people of the planet Biitu, one that would bring precious Ore into the Empire. Unfortunately for Baobab Admiral Skreeg had arranged for the anexation of the planet by a great machine called 'The Great Heep' who began evaporating the moisture of Biitu to create dry conditions for industrial operations. Mungo and Skreeg where rivals back in the Empire, though the droids are not sure the origin of this. What is know is that after the Droids organized a revolt of other droids against the Great Heep, thus ending Skreeg's operation this rivally got more intense with Skreeg using his forces to actively seek out Mungo Baobab though due to the Baobab name being well known in the Empire (the former Republic) this task had to be done as a personal vendetta. With Master Baobab the two droids where present at the discovery of the lost Roon system where Mungo would settle before loosing the two droids in a gambling match to a smuggler who fleeing Imperial Customs dumped them with the illegal cargo. The two encountered the Rebel Alliance at this time, while the property of two speeder racers; much to Z-3PO's dismay. Z-3PO managed to play a role in destroying a criminal empire and getting her masters a job at a Speeder manufacturer. However upon learning that the company would whip her memory, and that her masters where going to give up the career for her sake- she and R2-E2 left in a small escape pod as the transport entered hyperspace. This put the two units adrift in space around 15 BBY. Note Z-3PO first appears in the Canon novel 'Master and Apprentice' during flashbacks of Pax Maripher's life. Baron Joshua, a fan of the old 'Star Wars: Droids - The Adventures of C-3PO and R2-D2' saw an opportunity to bring the stories from that animated TV show into the group's Star Wars setting by having the events be the experiences of Z-3PO and R2-E2 thus allowing them to have some continuity though not in the order set by other sources. Category:Star Wars